


the one where nick sort of falls for a stripper

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Series: i was laying on the sofa and you were fanning me [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU, i don't know what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw a prompt in the tomlinshaw tag on tumblr about louis being a stripper (based on the gifs from the kiss you teaser) and nick going to the strip joint for him or something so. i was itching to write something. there are a lot of things wrong with this so excuse any dumb things. also it's such a dumb ending that i might write a part two but who knows. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where nick sort of falls for a stripper

so nick's not really the type of guy who willingly goes to strip joints or anything like that because, frankly, he's not a huge fan of prostitution in any way, shape, or form. but it's aimee's birthday and she wants to go to the new strip club because it's apparently the hottest place in london or something, and he can't say _no_ because. well. it's aimee. 

so he puts on his best face and his best clothes and trudges out with her, paps jeering at him and commenting on the location of the morning's most important radio host. it's probably not the best for his already loathed image considering he's not exactly the most popular person at radio 1, but he can't say _no_ because. again. it's aimee.

and in the end, he's actually glad he dealt with the bullshit because he sort of. yeah.

within the first minutes of walking into the club, nick is at the bar ordering a round of tequila slammers because they pre gamed at the flat and he's just really going to need tequila if he has to deal with whatever this place is all night. it's open bar for her birthday since he said something about maybe mixing for an hour or two at the beginning and he excuses that the drinks are for his friends. when in reality, he takes them to their booth and downs about three of them before he feels sick.

when he's slamming the third glass on the table and downing it like an oasis of water, his eyes sort of catch on something gold and shiny (sometimes henry compares him to a raven when he's looking over new inventory and warning him not to steal anything new) and there's this thing on the pole. the thing is a shiny silver necklace that he can just barely see from his position at the booth; the thing is also hanging from the neck of what nick finds to be a very attractive young male. and he says young because, well fuck, there's no way this kid is more than seventeen. 

or at least eighteen considering he works at a strip joint. 

so nick sits at the booth and lets himself be mesmerized by the gorgeous tan skinned boy wrapping himself vigorously around the pole, sliding down with this odd finesse and when he looks up, his eyes lock with nick's for a split second and. nick hasn't seen eyes that blue in. ever. 

nick decides against a fourth shot and instead necks alexa's vodka tonic as she slips a tenner into the thong of an eager female with lovely blue tassels hanging from her nips. the music ends and when he looks back, the boy with the blue eyes and silver necklace is gone and in his place is an even younger looking replacement with chocolate brown curls and awkward body movement. he blames the alcohol and retorts with himself that the delicious blue-eyed boy had to have been his imagination. 

the night ends as quickly as it begun for nick at a three am excuse that he has things to do and chores to get to in the morning, and he heads off into the cold london air. he's got only one thing on his mind as he hails a taxi, one thing on his mind as he reaches the marble steps of his empty flat, and one thing on his mind as he crawls naked under the cream duvet of his bed and curls a hand around his cock that's been half-hard all night. which, in the long run, nick finds pretty insane that he's wanking over someone he doesn't know anything about. but it's suffices, and he assumes that he'll be able to sleep easy once he's boneless and curled to the tips of his toes. 

he wakes up fresh in the morning to a hangover and a fresh brewed cup of peppermint tea, followed by a sticky note in aimee's barely legible hand writing.

hers a tenner, see him 2nite? ;) x

which is pretty ridiculous considering there's no one to see and his mind doesn't immediately drown itself in the thought of the blue-eyed boy and there's no nagging in his ears that tells him he should go tonight. until he finds himself at the entrance, black skinnies and a leather jacket and hair neatly quiffed. and the tenner in his back pocket, burning a hole through the denim. 

it had taken a lot of kind words of wisdom by several of his friends who actually did seem to notice the exchange between nick and the stripper; maybe even the fact that well after nick had left the stripper ("louis") had asked about the entire party as a whole and why britain's morning show host was sitting at a non-vip booth of a strip joint. 

he's a little disappointed to find that louis isn't presently out strutting on the stage like the night before.

that is, until, he finds himself alone at the same booth and hot breath nipping at his earlobe. "follow me?" the voice is liquid velvet against his ears and when he jumps out of the booth and turns to the direction the voice came in, he spots a now-shirted blue-eyed boy and a hand reaching behind him. which nick immediately latches onto. he's much more sober this time, having downed a few beers beforehand and only one shot of tequila to calm his nerves. he's also quite glad his friends are at home because he insisted he wouldn't be running off with the stripper. yet here he was.

when the boy pulls him into one of the rooms hidden in the back of the venue (nick looks at him up close now, caramel colored fringe dotted with sweat and bags under his eyes and a crinkly smirk that definitely makes him seem more mature), nick sits himself onto the soft chaise lounge and watches louis sit beside him, still smirking. 

"so what'll it be," he remarks, voice up close and louis licking his lips and features oh so clear at this angle. nick coughs, chokes on air, as louis moves into a swift straddling position in nick's lap. "i've been told i give good lap dances," and he leans in, lips once again tickling nick's ears "and even better head."

nick. well. nick honestly has half a mind to shove louis off and run out pleading insanity because that's all he feels right now, pure insanity. he didn't think it would immediately go like this, the situation, but then again he's not the type of person who knows how strip joints work so he sort of goes with it. 

"for you, no charge." louis gives a grind into nick's lap, hips gyrating against his own and it's the most pleasurable discomfort that nick has ever felt in his life and _christ_ , he's already half hard again. he was half hard the minute louis whispered in his ear. "though if you start stalking me, i might reconsider."

"not stalking you," nick lashes because his bite is all gone, replaced by a low groan as louis continues to grind out against him. " _jesus_." 

louis laughs, stilling himself and helping nick to shrug off his leather jacket and shirt off and to get his own shirt off and nick laughs too because suddenly he's top half naked rubbing up with a stripper in a fucking night club and he just didn't think he _did_ this. "when i hear your voice on the radio in the morning, i always sort of think about it. saying my name. sometimes i think about texting in, maybe just to hear you say it. but i think it's better like this." 

and it's not that nick didn't expect louis to be the type of person who woke up at the crack of dawn to listen to his radio show, but he definitely didn't expect this kid to be that sort of person. " _lou_ ," he growls as louis' hands rub slow circles into his side. there's got to be some sort of law against this, he's certain there's always been a no-touching sort of rule or maybe he's a by-step of the rule and maybe he can excuse himself for having sex with a stripper. because that's really what he wants right now. 

"you can, you know" as if he's read his mind. "fuck me. i'm not on the clock. so technically, you can do whatever you want to me. and i can do whatever i want to you." 

it's at this moment that nick decides against his best instincts and curls a hand around louis' neck and pulls him in for a horribly bruising kiss that's mostly tongue and teeth. 

" _god, yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated, thanks! :)


End file.
